The Bachelorette With Ginny Weasley
by PortableSwamp
Summary: Ginny's on the Bachelorette! Trying to make it funny, especially in chapter 6!
1. The Introduction

The Bachelorette with……Ginny Weasley!

A/N: The first 20 people to review will be the other contestants. Please leave your name that you want to be called in the fic, your age, a description, and a background. If you are just reviewing, and don't want to be in the fic, please let me know first! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

Announcer (will hereby be referred to as Ann): Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to…THE BACHELORETTE! This season's contestant will be…..GINNY WEASLEY! COME ON DOWN, GINNY!

Ginny (will now be referred to as G): Hi!

Ann: Well, look at this lovely young lady! Well, enough about me! Ha ha ha! (crickets chirping) OK…Lets bring out the lucky young men who wish to be the husband of Ginny Weasley! 

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Well, either way, please review, especially if you want to be in the fic! The next chapter will be the names and descriptions of the first 20 people who review, so I can't continue without you! Literally!(Don't worry, the next chapters will be WAAAY longer.)


	2. The First Four Bachelors

Disclaimer: Yeah, right. Like I'm good enough to own Harry Potter. All the people who she invented are hers, and all the other ones are mine, except for Ryan Seacrest.

Chapter 2: The Bachelors!

Ann: And here are the bachelors!

Bachelor Number one:

RON WEASLEY, COME ON DOWN! Ron is 17, and lives in the Burrow (wherever that is). He's tall, with flaming red hair. And, he wants to become the Keeper for England! Here's what he has to say about this competition:

"I'm just here so that my sister doesn't get stuck with some bloody bloke with no brains."

Ann: Whoa, Ron! Try to control your enthusiasm just a little bit! And now for bachelor Number two: HARRY POTTER! Harry is 17, and lives at number 4, Privet Drive (even though he wishes he didn't). He is average height, has jet black hair, and has a curiously shaped scar on his forehead. His goal is to become an Auror.

Here's what Harry has to say:

"Ginny, I really, really, like you. I thought that you were cute on the train in my first year, but I really started liking you when you came to Hogwarts, and got captured by Tom Riddle, and I had to save y-"

Ann: Whoa-K there, we do have a time limit, you know! Well, here's bachelor Number Three! DRACO MALFOY!

"What?" Harry and Ron said in disbelief.

Ann: Yes, that's right, Draco Malfoy! He's 17, and lives somewhere on this planet! He has blond hair, a blonde face, and a blonde mind! His goals are…wait, he has no goals, he has everything he desires right now…

Draco: Except more money! Why do you think I even joined this stupid muggle game? The winner gets $50,000, you morons!

Ginny: -ahem-

Draco: Oh, yeah, he also gets to marry Ginny.

Ginny: Whatever, losers.

Ann: and for bachelor Number four: VINCENT CRABBE!

"WHAT THE HECK?" said Draco, Harry, Ron, and Ginny altogether.

Ann: Crabbe is fat. That's pretty much it. Oh, yeah, don't upset him, he might kill you with a body-slam. Or he might take that paper bag off his face, and that'd kill you, too.

At this point, the host of the show got bored, so she went ice-skating. Ryan Seacrest was the only host available, so they hired him.

Ryan: So, welcome back to American Id-

Ginny whispered something in his ear.

Ryan: Whoops! I meant to say: Welcome back to The Bachelorette! This season's lovely star will be, GINNY W-

Ginny whispered something in his ear again.

Ryan: Oh. It seems that we have already established that. OK. Well, we've already seen the first for bachelors. We'll be right back after this message from our sponsors.

A/N: Hey, I did all that I can do. I really need you guys to come up with some more characters for me! I can't write the next chapter until I get four more! I'm doing four to a chapter now. So, pleas, guys, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Please?


	3. Commercials

A/N: I kinda made this a transition chapter, because I'M NOT GETTING ANY REVIEWS! The only one I have is from David, and he's my friend!

Well, anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 3: Commercials

Chorus of people: Meaty O's! Meaty O's! If you had to make cereal, it's the one you would have chose! Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaty Oooooo's! Now in lamb chops!

Do you have the talent to become an artist? Do you have the determination to pursue your dreams? If you answered no to these questions, then get a life, loser! But, if you answered yes, then come to Art Instruction Schools. Here at AIS, We help you to become a better artist. If you try, you might be the next Michaelangelo! (sp?) Call 1-800-543-4235 today for your ABSOLUTELY FREE art instruction guide! That number is 1-800-543-4235. Call today!

Danny Phantom has faced many enemies. But this one

Will

Be

ULTIMATE!

See Danny Phantom's Ultimate Enemy Friday night at 7:30 CST.

Don't miss it.


	4. You Are So MEAN! no offense

Since you guys are being so mean and not giving me any characters, I'm not going to write anymore until you give me all the other ones I need. If you like the story and want it to continue, then I guess you better start reviewing. It's not my fault. If you want, it would probably be better to email it to me. My email is on my thingy thing thing page when you click on my Pen Name.

Emily


	5. My Brother Mike is EVIL!

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! My brother had to delete my account AND ALL OF MY STORIES ARE GONE!Kaitlin(sp?) YES, THAT MEANS I LOST MARTH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Guess that means I wont be updating for a while…I AM SO SORRY! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! –whew- Glad that's over….well, I will now take this time to paint my toenails and talk about my feelings… I'll see you guys later…but once again, I AM SO SORRY!Will you forgive me?


	6. The Next Four ? Bachelors

**Chapter 4: The Next 4 (?) Bachelors**

Name: **Roy Tanner**

Age: 18

Description: He is kind, sweet and handsome...but kind of on the stubborn side...cool, bright, and pretty sarcastic, and competitive. Very athletic, but not at football

Appearance: Red haired, white, not really tan, 5' 8", 130, blue/gray eyes

Address: he lives in the big pretty castle where the leprechauns frolic with the unicorns

Says about show: " I could care less about the show...I just want Ginny to like me, I know ill beat the competition!"

Wants to be when he grows up: King, he wants to accomplish what his father couldn't, and he wants Ginny to help him.

Talents/Hobby: Sword Fighting

Background: prince of Marsloville, a happy little country on the west side of France

So that's the 5th one. Next comes:

Name: **Marth Tanner**

Age: 18 1/2

Description: He is kind, sweet and handsome...but kind of...really...stubborn and some what rough...cool, bright, and pretty sarcastic, and very competitive when it comes to his brother Roy. Very athletic, but not at football (unless he's against Roy!)

Appearance: Hair: Deep black with a blue sheen, Skin: white, not really tan, 5' 9", 145, dark blue eyes

Address: he lives in the big pretty castle where the leprechauns frolic with the unicorns

Says about show: "I really want to beat my bro and take the rightful place as king! Roy is the only competition compared to those other losers, also...In order to be king...I need a queen!"

Wants to be when he grows up: King, he wishes to get married before his bro so that his father will consider make him the rightful heir first

Talents/Hobby: Sword Fighting

Background: Prince of Marsloville, a nice little country on the west side of France

After that comes:

Name:** Michael Direct**

Age: 21

Description: Nice, smart, not very athletic at anything but surfing, was once 1st place in th Junior District Surfing Competition, enrolled in Wilder College

Appearance: Hair: Dark blonde Eyes: Jade green Skin: tan, but not exactly dark, 6' 1", 162 lbs.

Address: 346 Jamison Hall, Wilder College

Says about show: "I think that it would be really cool if I could win the competition because I really like Ginny and think that she's very cute."

At this point, Ginny giggled at the flattery.

Harry mumbled something that sounded like, "Stuffed shirts."

What he wants to be when he graduates: Dermatologist

Talents/Hobby: piano, reading, Tenor Saxophone

Background: Lived in very small town growing up, has GED, a 1512 on his SATs, and an Associate's Degree, is very passionate about surfing

Ok… The 8th contestant is:

Name: **Lisa Burnett? **

Ryan Seacrest: Ummm…Lisa? You know, you're going to be competing to marry a _girl_,right?

Lisa: Yes, I do. Hiii, Ginny.

Ginny: SECURITY!

Big huge security people came to drag Lisa away now. It was quite funny, according to Ron.

Ryan: So, folks, that concludes our show for today. See you again next Tuesday for…

The Bachelorette!

with GinnyWeasley


End file.
